Monsters
by tinylexie
Summary: What Cara didn't tell Kahlan while they were in the tomb in "Desecrated."


_**Kahlan, you are a Confessor,**_

_**And I am a Mord-Sith.**_

_**I was taught to see you as a monster.**_

_**Likewise, I know that you have been taught**_

_**To see me as a monster.**_

_**Kahlan, I never expected for you to accept me.**_

_**It was bad enough that I was a Mord-Sith,**_

_**But then I confessed that I had killed your sister.**_

_**Even though it's not in my nature to admit such a thing,**_

_**I was frightened by the blood red of your eyes.**_

_**It was at that moment that I truly realized**_

_**What Confessors are so greatly feared.**_

_**It was at that moment that I truly realized**_

_**That Mord-Sith are not the only dangerous women in this world.**_

_**Kahlan, before that moment, I thought you to be weak**_

_**Because you kept on yammering about compassion,**_

_**And compassion and Mord-Sith never go together. **_

_**Kahlan, I only killed your sister because I was ordered to,**_

_**But you didn't care.**_

_**I could understand your pain.**_

_**I think of the other Mord-Sith as my sisters,**_

_**And I would have been angry at you as well, Kahlan,**_

_**If you had killed one of my sisters.**_

_**As a Mord-Sith, I can understand the desire for vengeance.**_

_**I was trained to be as hard as steel.**_

_**I was trained to kill without a thought.**_

_**Kahlan, how I came to be a Mord-Sith didn't matter to you,**_

_**But that didn't bother me.**_

_**I was trained not to see myself as a victim,**_

_**So I did not expect any mercy from you.**_

_**Kahlan, you have come to surprise me in many ways.**_

_**When I learned that my father had not really betrayed me,**_

_**I regretted the monster that I had become**_

_**For the first time **_

_**Since I was first touched by an Agiel.**_

_**Still, I did not expect any mercy from you;**_

_**But you cast aside vengeance,**_

_**And for the first time in my life**_

_**I saw the beauty of compassion.**_

_**Kahlan, I could see in your eyes**_

_**That you still hated me for killing your sister,**_

_**But you showed strength**_

_**By not taking vengeance when it counted.**_

_**There was a time**_

_**When I would have seen that as a weakness,**_

_**But everything has changed since Darken Rahl died.**_

_**I have learned that sometimes it takes more strength**_

_**To not kill someone you hate.**_

_**Killing someone you hate is easy**_

_**Because that person's life means nothing to you,**_

_**So mercy and compassion**_

_**Are truly signs of strength.**_

_**Kahlan, time healed many wounds.**_

_**You slowly came to accept me as another human being,**_

_**And I slowly began to do the same with you.**_

_**At first I thought that you were weak**_

_**When you were crying over being separated from Richard.**_

_**Mord-Sith never cry over a man,**_

_**Except perhaps if that man is the Lord Rahl,**_

_**But Mord-Sith are taught to view the Lord Rahl**_

_**As being above a weak man.**_

_**Kahlan, I was annoyed by your tears,**_

_**But my brief time with Leo made me realize**_

_**How important a man really can be to a woman's life.**_

_**Kahlan, every time I looked at you and Richard,**_

_**I could see how much you loved each other.**_

_**At first I saw love as a weakness, **_

_**But when Leo came around,**_

_**I slowly began to realize**_

_**That I wanted that kind of love as well.**_

_**Kahlan, you encouraged my relationship with Leo.**_

_**You wanted me to be happy with Leo**_

_**Like you were happy with Richard.**_

_**Kahlan, I was touched by that,**_

_**That you would want a monster such as I**_

_**To have love and happiness in my life.**_

_**Kahlan, before Darken Rahl's death,**_

_**I would never say such a thing,**_

_**But it is nice to have people around you**_

_**That genuinely care about you.**_

_**It is nice to have people around you**_

_**That don't just see you as a monster**_

_**That tortures and kills on her master's command.**_

_**It is nice to have people around you**_

_**That see you as human.**_

_**Kahlan, when you were torn in two,**_

_**I saw the monster that you could be,**_

_**And I realized that you and I**_

_**Are more similar than we are different.**_

_**We are both capable of being monsters,**_

_**But we are also both capable of being human.**_

_**Kahlan, when you were made whole again,**_

_**You became a human once more.**_

_**Kahlan, you are a woman capable**_

_**Of great and dangerous passion.**_

_**You are a warrior, a fighter,**_

_**But you are more than just that.**_

_**Kahlan, you are more than just a monster.**_

_**You are also a woman**_

_**Capable of love and compassion.**_

_**You are also a woman**_

_**Capable of justice, not vengeance.**_

_**Kahlan, many people in this world**_

_**Will always see us as monsters,**_

_**And sometimes we have to be that way.**_

_**You cannot afford to be soft **_

_**When you are fighting a war,**_

_**But you don't have to give up your humanity either.**_

_**There is nothing wrong with showing emotions.**_

_**Emotions are not a sign of weakness.**_

_**Sometimes it takes more strength to share your real feelings**_

_**Than it does to hide them and to pretend that they don't exist.**_

_**Lying is easy for a Mord-Sith.**_

_**That's why Confessors can't read one.**_

_**For a Mord-Sith to be truthful,**_

_**Especially towards a so called "monstrous" Confessor,**_

_**Is very difficult.**_

_**Emotions, however, are part of being human,**_

_**And I want to be human.**_

_**Kahlan, my friend, my sister, I will always be a Mord-Sith,**_

_**Just like you will always be a Confessor,**_

_**But that doesn't mean that we have to always be monsters.**_


End file.
